Air conditioners that are installed in homes and office buildings and serve to improve the comfort level in a room by delivering conditioned air into the room are a known conventional technology. These air conditioners maintain a room temperature that is comfortable for the occupants by delivering cool air or warm air into the room, thus improving the comfort level of the room.
These air conditioners are provided with a flap for determining the discharge direction of the air that is delivered after being conditioned. The flap is often swung at a constant speed in order to deliver the conditioned air to all corners of the room. Since the flap swing speed of these air conditioners is constant, the amount of time that the delivered air flow contacts the room occupants during each swing is always the same. When the room temperature is comparatively high, it is possible for an occupant to feel that the room is hot because the same amount of air constantly contacts the occupant. When the room temperature is comparatively low, it is possible for an occupant to feel that the room is cold because the same amount of air constantly contacts the occupant. Thus, with conventional air conditioners, there are times when the occupants of the room feel uncomfortable during cooling mode and dehumidifying mode.